A Thousand Miles
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: Yoh never questioned why Anna worked him so hard. He understood her which is why he gave it his all. [YohAnna, Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine. If it was, there would be more Yoh/Anna hints and Hao would probably be slashed off to someone and despite the title, this has NOTHING to do with the Vanessa Carlton song.

**Author's Note: **Please tell me anything wrong with this fic. This is the first time I've ever written for this fandom and this pairing but I am giving it my best shot. If I get any character misconceptions, please show no mercy and spork away. Hey you, I want you to know this is the fic I was planning for you and… I love my headphones! They work like a charm! grin Be my Anna:D

A Thousand Miles

* * *

It was a day like any other day: an empty street before him, the occasional car every now and then zooming down the asphalt in the direction he was going or perhaps the opposite. People went on with their lives, heading home from work, perhaps those on the graveyard shift heading to work. For Yoh Asakura, nothing was indeed different on this day.

He ran down the street, his usual afternoon jogging routine which took him at least three or four streets away from Funbari and into the town, leaving him trembling with fatigue he needed to suppress by the time he got back. Of course, when he did get back, there would was dinner to be made and plates to be washed afterward. If Anna was feeling generous, perhaps she would forego the weight training and let him soak in the hot spring before bedtime. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought. Now that was something to look forward to at least; a nice hot dinner and a warm relaxing bath. Maybe Manta would stay for both. It was nice to unwind with his best friend after a long day of training. He ran on, taking a left, using a different route than usual just to keep things interesting.

The sun beat down on the concrete and asphalt as he took a break on one of the benches in the nearby park. He was safe beneath the canopy of trees at the least. Around him, people walked on, apparently used to the sight of overworked joggers panting and slumped on said park benches. Already, his limbs were throbbing. His thighs burned and he was more than certain that there were blisters on the soles of his feet.

Why did Anna want to work him so hard, anyway?

Oh sure, he knew that the responsibility standing before him was great. He himself strived for it, so did Anna. To be Shaman King, that was their ultimate goal. Wincing as he reached to massage his thighs, Yoh began to wonder if it was all worth the pain? He knew Anna was a rough trainer but did he have to come home to more chores? Not even a bit of respite from the weariness until he was finally done with them. His words from earlier rang through his head.

To be Shaman King.

One day, if he worked hard enough.

A small smile crossed his lips. If he worked hard enough. Anna worked him hard to train him, make him the best shaman he could be. She didn't do it just because she wanted to. Yes, her training methods were harsh. Yes, he came home with the most horrible cramps and stings. Yes, she was bossy.

She did it because she wanted the best for him.

The very thought seemed to give him renewed vigor. She expected him to be the best. He didn't want to disappoint her. He didn't want her training, no matter how painful and monotonous it became at times to equal to nothing. Yoh literally leaped off the bench, doing a few stretches and surprising some innocent passers by before setting his headphones back in place and starting off again. He had a long way to go before he met his mile quota today and he wanted to do it before it got dark. After all, these thousand miles wouldn't run themselves.

--

He dropped down to his futon, not bothering to change into his sleepwear. His body thrummed with the pain of those countless miles, muscles protesting as he moved onto his back. Immediately, his eyes shut. Here, he would welcome sleep and despite this, it didn't seem to want to come. He lay there, silent, still, calming his breathing as his body began to succumb to its much needed rest.

He didn't move, even though he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening.

Yoh knew that Anna had entered. He could tell by the footfalls. He tried his best to wake, being caught in that rift between the waking world and dreamland but found that even that was impossible. As much as he wanted to give her his full attention, whatever she had to say would have to wait until tomorrow. Yet, nothing came. The itako just stood there. He didn't know what she had in mind, what she was planning, what she was going to do. She hardly spoke a word. Her presence would not have been felt if it wasn't for the door opening. Suddenly, he felt his blanket being pulled up over his chest, his body gently being nudged into a far more comfortable position than he originally had when he collapsed into bed. He felt fingers moving slowly through his hair: perhaps a failed attempt to smooth down the deep brown mass.

Then something unexpected.

A light kiss on his forehead.

In the morning, he knew better than to mention that. She would probably deny it but well, that was how Anna was, after all. He didn't want to try and change her. He loved her too much to want a change. She was who she was.

And there would be a thousand miles more tomorrow, like everyday.

----

-OWARI-

All flames will be thrown to the Spirit of Fire. Constructive criticism only, please.

This is a oneshot. I don't want geniuses leaving a plea to UPDATE.


End file.
